Wasted Time :Chapter One
by bestestfriendbuddy
Summary: Elyane must lern to survive with a stranger who she doesn't know. Rand must learn to cope with the times that are o come will Matt musy gro up soon. Moraine needs to control her temper because she must attend a wedding in Tanicho.


A/N Hey this is my first story on fanfiction and I really am going to try. Well this story kind of takes place within the fourth book (The Shadow Rising) Before Rand and everyone had decided to go to the waste. Before he even went through the twisted door frame.

Chapter One

Wasted Time

Rand looked out the window at the city bellow from his room in the Stone he could see everything. _What am I to do? Egwene almost said to me I wish not to marry you and Elayne said that she likes me and she wishes to share dinner with me tonight. I don't even know if I should go or not. Why can't life be like it used to? No I shouldn't thing that because it never will._ He turns around noticing that he had spoken his thoughts aloud. Matt was standing there looking at him.

"So how long have you been standing there Matt?" asked Rand dryly.

"Oh about ten minutes waiting for you to notice me," he replied sarcastically.

"What should I do then Matt? I still like Egwene and I've been around Elayne so much I feel like I've cheated on Egwene, but Egwene said that she doesn't want me anymore. What would you do if you were me?"

"Well I would stay with Elayne because she's pretty, good cards, rich, and really does like you. Did I mention she rich," he asks while putting a childish grin on his face.

"Like you know! I hate this I think I still like maybe love Egwene. I tried to tell her but she just waves me off."

"Well go to this dinner tonight and talk to Elayne. If It helps I'll watch."

"Oh I bet you would," he says is a smart way while mocking Matt's stature.

"You…" he gets cut short because there was a knock at the door.

Rand walk over and opens the door. He sees a man there almost trembling in his long laced boots. The man looked in his very early twenties. The man shoves a letter into his hands and says quick and shaky,"" From mistress Elayne." He runs into the distance.

Rand opens the letter to reveal Elayne's feminine handwriting. The letter reads:

_Dear Rand,_

_I can't see you tonight, or any night anymore. I don't like you like I said. I can' like the Dragon Reborn! You scare me Rand. I can't be close with you. I hate you. You are against everything I stand for. Goodbye for good Rand and please don't come after me because I wont be there. _

_Helping me wont help me because there is nothing you can do to change who you are, Everything that you will try to do to help save a friendship between us is useless So leave me alone Rand please! I don't care for you and you should care for me. So just please don't try to help me!_

_Elayne._

Rand reads the letter aloud so Matt could hear. " I don't understand she said that it didn't matter. Being the Dragon Reborn didn't matter to her. She wanted to be my friend no matter what," he sits down at the foot of his bed and stares blankly at the wall.

"Maybe she wrote it but somebody forced her. Maybe there's a secrete message hidden in the letter."

"No Matt! This isn't a chance thing. I just have to coupe with it."

"Rand…"

Rand picks up the cherry stained wooden side table and throws it at Matt. "Just go!"

Matt storms out the door without a word right past the aiel just stand there while one looks in the room and comes out to announce he's okay.

Mat walks down the long hallways of the stone intentionally heading towards Egwene's room. _Why must he throw things out of proportion? It could be what I said it might be or it could be a trick to see if he really cared. Why should I really know? Ewgene might know what happened. _He stands in front of Ewgene's door and raps on it till there was and answer. "Come out Egwene! I need to talk to you."

"Hold on a minute," She quickly put a robe on and opens the door, "Matt."

"You seemed shocked. Did I disturb you? I don't really care if I did so don't mind the question. Were you crying?" He looks at her with almost sympathetic eyes.

Egwene looks at him as her eyes begin to fill with tears. "Matt nothing wrong…I don't know what would make you say that. I only stubbed my toe."

"Yeah and I forgot to tell you the sky is falling," he hoped it would put a smile on her face but she just turned away.

"Matt just leave okay? I'm fine. See," she wipes the tears away in an effort to seem she is all right.

Matt looks at her as if digging for the truth. "Where's Elayne? You never answered me."

As if the name brought the tear flowing over her already rosy cheeks. "She's…she's…."

Matt looks around and slowly put his arms around her. Egwene put her head on his chest and just cries quiet sobs. "You know Egwene you could tell me anything," he starts to stutter," I mean..ah… why are you so sad…because…you seem … like … um …sad."

She leans up to his ear and whispers so only he could hear. "He's watching. We must leave. I can't tell you unless we leave."

Matt doesn't change his face because the he she mentioned could be anyone. "Egwene follow me. I'm going to take you to Rand," he lifts her up to her feet and starts going out the door. He closes the door behind him and walks to Perrin's room knowing Perrin was gone somewhere.

He lightly put her on the bed and remains holding her. "Now can you tell me what you wanted to say?"

She holds back her tears so she could at least talk normally enough. "Elayne. She was gone. He took her. He took her to some place across the spine. I can't go. I must travel t Tanichio. I must. I can't just leave her?"

_Mat just sat there and looked into the distance. She hasn't_ a_ clue how big the other side is and how far it would take tyo get there. What am I supposed to tell her? I can't do anything, so she just might have to rot wherever she is, and we bare the pain. I really think not. I'll just say something and cover while I go ask someone else. That's it. Who? Who can I trust not Moraine I'd rather shoot myself? Rand? No, he would go crazy as I mention it. Yes maybe Rand maybe there really is a secrete massage in the letter he had something that would at least help. Yes. _"Egwene. I must be off. I am sorry but I must. Sorry Ewgene like I said," he gets up and walks out the door quickly as if relieved to leave. _To Rands_.

Elayne looked down at her feet. She noticed that she was tied up to something. She did realize she was moving, and a fool stench in the air. She had been removed of her nice white gown ad had been put into nothing more than a rag dress of some gray wool. She moved her head up to look directly opposite of her. She was I a wooden box long in need of replacing. The floor was rotted and covered in mold. There was also no window. She saw a woman a year younger than she maybe. She was fairly pretty. She had long, straight maple hair to her thigh, he eyes where wide, also as blue as the oceans depths, and she had a nice figure. She was almost jealous if another given situation was present. "Hello I'm Lady Elyane…."she was cut short.

She said in a voice almost as mocking her, but kept a certain calm, cool feeling," Yes daughter of a queen. You live in a palace by fact. You're spoiled to your bones though you don't show it. Your mother took away my family years ago. I was assigned to leave under strict rule because I different. So what do you have to say to your mom who's spoiled even worse?"

"She never did that you lair. Why would you say that about her? Tell me! Why would you call yourself different? Maybe you're the one who makes up lies not I," she almost was on the verge of crying.

She looked at her with cold eyes that felt no sympathy. "While you grew up with gold and riches, wanting them or not, I hid from anyone. The where searching for me. Your mother found out and they took me away and sent my parent to hell! Besides that the guards let me watch them cremate my parent alive. I had to listen to them scream for help and I got to sit there. I heard them clawing at the door, I heard them call my name, and I wouldn't do a thing. Your mother knew. She knew!"

"That a bigger lie. Why did they do that? What did you do? Besides she." she was cut off abruptly.

She started crying but did not tremble her voice." She what? Said she didn't so it. She had no idea? She hated me because I lived longer than her. My parent gave birth to a child that could live for hundreds of years and never age. Tell me what you would do if someone were different? Tell me."

Egwene looked at her trying to search for an answer. She regained her calm and answered as calmly as possible. "I would do nothing but treat that person as any normal person. They are no different I suppose unless they posed a threat. So I don't know why my mother would do this. Which I still doesn't believe. This is what I would do."

Sarah looked at her with a calm face and cool eyes. She just looked into Egwene's eyes and stared. She said dryly," Ask and get your answer."

"Fine I will and it will turn out that you are wrong because my mother is not so cruel."

They sat in silence. They stopped. They heard something outside. Like ice cracking though it was hot outside. They suddenly became chilly. Whispers spun the room in many directions. Egwene felt sick seeing the world swirl around her. She looked at a dark shadow looking back at her. The shadow's deep, dark eyes where chilling her bones. She closed her eyes and she it the floor.

Rand looked at Matt. Matt was looking at Rand like an idiot. Rand just raised his eyebrow. Matt did the same as Rand. Rand sat there and said calmly," She's gone."

Matt looked at lie he was on something. "Well yes and I thought you'd be more devastated than this. I mean this was the first major love of your life. Yet you sit here and say she's gone. Well I'll go get her. If you are coming I'll be in the stables. I leave in two hours. Thanks," he walks out slamming the door.

Rand stood up and sat back down. _I mean I am over her. Why should I go and help her? I know we are friends but what will she thing if I go and save her. She thinks he's here because he loves me. I don't need her to think that. Besides I have Elayne. Or did. I don't…_

The door opens to reveal someone in a white dress that had blue birds around the sleeves, hem, and bosom. It was Moraine to his surprise. Rand asks questionably. "You are attending your own wedding?"

She looks at him. She says coolly," No I was at someone else's wedding and had to leave because I got a message from woman in Tanicho. It said Nyeve and my warder where getting married. Now I must go there and straighten this out. If the tower finds out she'll have both our heads. Not to mention yours. Now keep alive."

She walks out the door with a quick turn and is gone. _I would have never thought. _He turns to his window. _Bloody light. _He runs out the door.

Matt was putting the saddle on the top of his white mare. She's been a pretty strong horse but you could see her for miles. Matt looks at himself in the water. His old cloak that his mother had given him when he was only thirteen saying he would eventually fit into it. It was his fathers. He remembered what home was and longed for it. He missed the fields, his stable, and his own bed. What he missed the most is his mothers cooking. He got up on his mare and pet he strong neck. He turned around and looked back at that big rock of tear. He faced forward and started to walk her out. Rand sit there on his horse looking at Matt. "You think your leaving without me?"

Matt looked at Rand. "So I did."

Rand put on a smile. "You here Nyeve and Mariane's Warder are getting wedded! Can you believe it!"

Mat just looked at him as if not believing it. "You're joking! Moraine would never lat its and Lan knows that. I will just say congratulations though. Even though the odds are against them"

They turned to the roads that lead out of Tear and trotted.

A/N I know this is short and yes this chapter is over. And I am planning on writing more. The next chapter will be posted in about two – three weeks from now. But e-mail if you like it. 


End file.
